


И Гора говорит

by Shenno



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, almost-metaphisical angst, but still angst, kind-of-fix-it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenno/pseuds/Shenno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гора тщеславна. Она любит истории, а истории, которые пишет Бильбо, особенно по душе ей - и ее Королю.</p>
<p>Написано на (страшно перекрученную мною) заявку: Все считают мистера Бэггинса очень странным хоббитом: он часто говорит с воздухом, накрывает завтрак на двоих, придерживает дверь, словно пропуская кого-то. Но когда Фродо начинает жить с дядей, оказывается, что не все так просто, иначе куда девается эль и откуда на дядиной подушке берутся длинные темные волосы? А главное, кто поет по ночам печальные песни на незнакомом языке?</p>
            </blockquote>





	И Гора говорит

\- Гора тщеславна, - говорит Торин и усмехается так довольно, будто это – его личная заслуга. – Она любит, когда о ней говорят. А у тебя это получается отменно.  
Бильбо выдергивает из-под его носа несколько листков пергамента с недавно начатыми черновиками мемуаров.  
\- Нечего заглядывать, это еще совсем наброски!  
\- Посуду мыли все, кроме Торина, потому что он был слишком важным гномом, - искренне забавляясь, читает через плечо Король-под-Горой, и Бильбо прикрывает написанное рукой.  
\- По-моему, это ты слишком тщеславный, - прищурившись, заявляет он, и усмешка Торина становится нестерпимо самодовольной.

Торин уходит, как и приходит, без предупреждения, иногда даже не попрощавшись, на полуслове – явно не по своей воле – и у него на все один ответ: Гора. Будто это может объяснить хоть что-то! Бывает, он появляется буквально через день, бывает, пропадает на неделю, и никакой закономерности Бильбо найти не может – и вскоре перестает искать. Иногда чудеса лучше не пытаться объяснить, иначе они могут испугаться слишком пристального взгляда, и, в общем-то, единственное, что на самом деле удивляет Бильбо – то, что его ничего не удивляет.  
Впрочем, в четвертый приход Торина у него все же случается истерика, которой полагалось произойти еще тогда, когда он впервые увидел мертвого гнома в своем кабинете. Бильбо плачет и бормочет что-то невнятное о том, как Торин мог умереть, и что он дурак со своими дурацкими сокровищами (конечно же, Бильбо никогда бы не сказал ему такого, если бы тот был жив), и как он мог позволить себя убить, ну! Торин смотрит на него растерянно, смущенно и чуточку раздраженно, будто просто-напросто не знает, что полагается делать с чужими слезами.  
\- Я погиб в бою, вернув свою родину, как и полагается воину, - наконец, говорит он и впервые прикасается к Бильбо, чуть сжимая его плечи. Прикосновение гнома совсем-как-настоящее, но Бильбо делает шаг назад, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Ты этого и хотел с самого начала? – внезапно холодно спрашивает он. – Ты и не думал править своей Горой, ты даже не представлял себе этого, ты хотел быть похоронен в ней, чтобы уж точно не расстаться – но зачем же тогда было тянуть с собой Фили и Кили?  
Торин не исчезает в воздухе, а просто выходит из Норы, хлопнув дверью так, что звенят стекла, а Бильбо долго умывается холодной водой и бросает в огонь черновик с описанием Аркенстоуна. Впрочем, гном возвращается всего через четыре дня и сидит на низенькой, явно неудобной табуретке, молча наблюдая, как Бильбо готовит обед. Торин не извиняется, а его хмурость заставляет вспомнить о первых неделях их похода, будто Бильбо не на своей кухне, а взялся помогать Бомбуру на привале. Он усмехается себе под нос, молча идет в кладовку, наливает в кружку эля и ставит на стол две тарелки. Торин смотрит на свою с недоумением.  
\- Раз ты можешь до меня дотронуться, значит, я не могу оставлять гостя голодным, - вполне логично, хоть и не слишком внятно, объясняет он. Торин с сомнением берет ложку.  
\- Вкусно, - сдержано говорит он через минуту.  
Еще бы.  
\- Я так понимаю, спрашивать тебя о том, что по ту сторону, бессмысленно? – интересуется Бильбо, прикрываясь мерным постукиванием ложки о тарелку.  
\- Бессмысленно, - кивает Торин и в очередной – в который уже раз? – повторяет: - Гора.  
Бильбо хочется верить, что с Фили и Кили все в порядке – насколько может быть все в порядке у мертвых – но он не рискует уточнять.

В следующий раз Торин появляется возле него, когда он возвращается с воскресного базара с корзинами фруктов и головками сыра. Бильбо вздрагивает и оглядывается по сторонам, но никто не обращает ни малейшего внимания на невесть откуда взявшегося гнома.  
\- Тебя никто не видит? – спрашивает Бильбо, и вот теперь-то на него косятся.  
\- А почему меня должен кто-то видеть? – Торин усмехается краешками губ. – Я мертв. Горе интересны твои рассказы, а не твои соплеменники.  
Бильбо ждет, пока они выберутся из базарной сутолоки на безлюдную тропинку, ведущую к Норе – он не хочет, чтобы его считали еще более сумасшедшим, чем считают уже.  
\- И что будет, когда рассказ закончится? Когда я допишу? – требовательно спрашивает он. – Ты опять исчезнешь, навсегда?  
Торин дожидается, пока они зайдут в Нору, и мимолетно проводит ладонью по волосам Бильбо. Тот может посчитать по пальцам разы, когда лицо Короля-под-Горой смягчалось, будто все углы враз сглаживались такой улыбкой – и это один из них.  
\- Тебя действительно это интересует сейчас? – мягко спрашивает он.  
Интересует, конечно, еще как интересует, должен же Бильбо знать, когда неожиданное чудо закончится, но Торин улыбается, глядя на него, и хоббит коротко качает головой. 

\- Я слишком поздно понял, чего на самом деле хочу, - шепот Торина раздается в темной спальне.  
Бильбо поворачивает голову, а потом и вовсе переворачивается на бок. Торин, полностью одетый, лежит на спине поверх простыней, глядя в потолок, и Бильбо думает, что, хоть он и мертвый, но вполне может нанести грязи в постель. Впрочем, такие мелочи гномов никогда не интересовали, и начинать делать замечания сейчас как-то уже поздно – как и пытаться уверить, что ему хочется спать. Бильбо почему-то уверен, что Торин прекрасно знает, что он не может заснуть.  
\- Я не хотел и не мог править своим королевством, - говорит он. – Я не был создан для этого, из меня вышел бы отвратительный король.  
\- Нет, неправда, - бормочет Бильбо. Ему почему-то ужасно обидно. – Ты был бы хорошим королем.  
Даже в темноте он угадывает улыбку Торина.  
\- Ты всегда был слишком добр… но все дело в том, мастер взломщик, что у каждого своя роль. Есть правители, а есть… я не мог – не могу – без Горы, а она не может без своего Короля. Но я – лишь топливо в костре, я Король Горы, а не тех, кто живет в ней.  
К Бильбо вмиг возвращается знакомая злость (он не хочет называть ее обидой, нет) – темный комок, который скручивал его внутренности, когда он наблюдал, как Король-под-Горой превращается в одержимого своим Аркенстоуном безумца, и когда признавался, что это он отдавал камень – и потом, когда плакал в одиночестве после битвы, потому что еще худшим, чем безумие и жажда золота, было то, что Торин посмел дать убить себя и своих племянников.  
\- Это не оправдание тому, что ты сделал, - говорит он едва слышно.  
\- Что я сделал? – переспрашивает Торин, все же поворачивая голову к собеседнику. В его голосе слышатся знакомые стальные нотки и одновременно какая-то странная беспомощность. – Пойми, хоббит, я не мог иначе. Она живая. Я не мог предать ее. Ты не понимаешь.  
Бильбо отворачивается, кутается в одеяло, вырывая его край из-под Торина, бурчит что-то невнятное.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Я сказал, что хочу спать, - отрезает.  
\- Нет. Что-то другое.  
\- Я сказал, что все понимаю, - мрачно говорит в подушку Бильбо. – Но только ты вместо нее предал других – тоже живых.  
На этот раз Торин не уходит, и Бильбо – видимо, на зло – все же начинает засыпать. Уже на грани сна ему чудится тихое «прости» – но, в общем-то, это не имеет уже ровным счетом никакого значения.

Он привыкает к Торину, как привыкают к соседству с бурной рекой, или к переменчивой погоде – или к шумному, бесцеремонному отряду гномов. Бильбо продолжает ходить на базар и здороваться с соседями, просто время от времени, возвращаясь домой, за своими бумагами он застает Торина.   
\- «Вы уже знакомы со стилем Торина в исключительно важных случаях, поэтому не буду пересказывать его речь дословно. Он распространялся еще довольно долго», - с непередаваемыми интонациями зачитывает он как-то, и Бильбо недовольно отбирает у него листок.  
\- Мне кажется, или после смерти твой характер еще ухудшился?  
\- Да уж и твой после нашего путешествия не улучшился, мастер взломщик, - огрызается Торин, и десяток секунд они сверлят друг друга недовольными взглядами, а потом Бильбо отправляется на кухню – готовить, уже привычно, для двоих.  
Если раньше королевское внимание делилось на тринадцать, то теперь целиком и полностью доставалось Бильбо, и временами бедный хоббит понимал, что его воспоминания о Торине были сильно идеализированы, а все имеющиеся черновики никуда не годятся, потому что они и в десятой доле не передают того, насколько же гном невыносим.   
\- Ты даже не описал тут наше оружие, - выговаривает он, показывая на очередной листок пергамента, будто Бильбо – нерадивый подмастерье, не сумевший выполнить простейшего поручения.  
\- Слушай, я не нанимался тут расписывать ваши – весьма сомнительные, между прочим – боевые подвиги! – вспыхивает хоббит. – Не нравится – сам пиши.  
\- Я Король, а не писака, - высокомерно бросает тот.  
\- Как будто из-за этого тебе все что-то должны, - сквозь зубы шипит Бильбо. Судя по выражению лица Торина, где-то так он и считает, и Бильбо, закатив глаза, сбегает из собственного дома на радость соседям. Иногда хоббиту кажется, что, если о мертвых можно говорить либо хорошо, либо ничего, то с Торином и о Торине лучше молчать.  
Гном ждет его возвращения, сидя на пороге и покуривая трубку – принадлежащую самому Бильбо, конечно же.  
\- Я не хотел обидеть тебя, - ровно говорит он, и Бильбо понимает, что еще не успел остыть, иначе как объяснить то, что, вместо принятия извинений, он фыркает в ответ:  
\- Конечно, не хотел, это ниже твоего королевского достоинства.  
Торин вскидывает голову, и Бильбо с каким-то отстраненным любопытством думает, что же он скажет. Но гном несколько мгновений молчит, кажется, с трудом проглатывая очередную резкость.  
\- Во время нашего похода ты так не говорил, - вместо этого почти уязвленно замечает он.  
\- Конечно, - соглашается Бильбо. – Тогда я тебя боялся.  
\- А теперь?  
\- А теперь я тебя знаю.  
Правда в том, что Бильбо жутко скучал по всем гномам, и тот раз после прощания с Торином был не единственным, когда он плакал, думая о том, что Король вместе со своим сокровищем лежит под возлюбленной Горой, холодный и молчаливый, и больше никогда не будет… да ничего не будет.  
Торин поднимается с порога, давая открыть дверь – хоббит не раз замечал, что тот с удовольствием ест, пьет и роется в его бумагах, но не прикасается к другим предметам, если этого можно избежать – и, проходя вперед, Бильбо все же начинает вопрос:  
\- Фили и Кили… они… - мужество быстро оставляет его, хуже того, он, кажется, просто вот-вот позорно расплачется, что совсем не подобает на людях взрослому солидному хоббиту. Он чувствует руку на своем плече, Торин мягко разворачивает его и обнимает, как ребенка, мимолетно прикасаясь губами ко лбу. Мех его плаща совсем ничем не пахнет, но прикосновения совсем настоящие, теплые, и Бильбо замирает.  
\- Все хорошо, все в порядке, - шепчет Торин, будто ребенку. Впрочем, это не обидно, хотя Бильбо и не уверен, можно ли считать это ответом на его вопрос или просто утешением.

Бильбо знает, какие слухи ходят о нем по Ширу, становясь тем разнообразнее, чем больше лет проходит после его возвращения из приключения, но они скорее веселят. Если кто и злится, так это Торин, и хоббиту кажется иногда, что на него перекинулись весьма щепетильные представления о чести так, что любой шепоток за спиной или насмешку над Бильбо Торин воспринимает, как личное оскорбление. В такие минуты Бильбо радуется, что Короля не может видеть никто, кроме него – и что тот никого другого не может стукнуть.   
Пожалуй, единственный раз все эти слухи начинают тревожить Бильбо, когда он оказывается вынужден забрать к себе Фродо – он с трудом представляет себе, как будет объяснять ребенку, что общается со своим мертвым старым другом, гномьим королем, которого больше никто не видит. К счастью, Фродо плевать на слухи, ему нравится дядя и его истории, а очень быстро начинает нравится жить в его доме, и он ни о чем не спрашивает – и Бильбо чувствует почему-то невероятное облегчение. Кажется, в глубине души он боится, что, если посвятить кого-то другого в его маленькую тайну, то хрупкая материя чуда разрушится, Гора обидится и не захочет больше отпускать своего Короля даже ради новой порции историй о себе, которые, чувствует Бильбо, делают ее сильнее – живее. Он боится, что когда-нибудь так произойдет в любом случае – но ничем не может помешать, может только с благодарностью принимать странный подарок, поэтому продолжает покупать эль, который сам не пьет, ставить на стол две тарелки, когда Фродо убегает гулять, и закрывает двери в свой кабинет, чтобы не пугать мелкого разговорами с невидимым собеседником.  
\- Про тебя говорят, что ты сумасшедший, - как-то за завтраком докладывает ему Фродо, весело болтая ногами. – Что ты говоришь сам с собой. И вообще.  
\- Может, так оно и есть? – лукаво интересуется Бильбо.   
Фродо умолкает, всерьез задумавшись, но потом решительно мотает головой.  
\- Нет, не сам с собой, - наконец, твердо заявляет он. – Наверное, ты просто видишь больше, чем другие.  
Сам Бильбо не всегда уверен в этом. Иногда ему кажется, что он давным-давно свихнулся и действительно попросту воображает присутствие Торина – но потом он обнаруживает след от сапог на ковре в кабинете или темный волос на своей подушке, и пошатнувшаяся было реальность встает на место – впрочем, Бильбо не уверен, что это так уж важно. Все, что он знает – это что Король-под-Горой есть, и в посмертии невыносимо упрямый и вздорный, со своими комментариями к его черновикам, которые не лезут ни в какие ворота – сколько можно повторять, чтобы не совал свой нос в незаконченное! – совместными обедами и длинными беседами, которых он хотел, но никогда не вел с Торином, когда тот был жив.  
Они говорят об Эреборе и об урожае подсолнечников, об эльфах и о хоббитских праздниках, об оружии и о рисовании. Впрочем, самые странные – и самые драгоценные – разговоры случаются ночью, в темноте. Во второй раз, когда Торин появляется, лежа на его простынях, Бильбо пытается намекнуть насчет личного пространства и некоторой неудобности ситуации, но у Торина на все один ответ: он мертв, какие могут быть претензии? Действительно, какие – ведь на самом деле присутствие Торина уютно, и гном, по-видимому, отлично это осознает.  
В темноте Торин рассказывает истории о своей молодости и сбивчиво говорит об Аркенстоуне, который предстает перед глазами Бильбо совсем отличным от того камня, что он держал в руках – так, что это даже злит – или пересказывает легенды о давних временах, гномьих королевствах, страшных предательствах и великих подвигах.   
А иногда он поет. В его песнях Бильбо не понимает ни слова – и растворяется, как мед в горячей травяной настойке, будто вся Вселенная, бесконечно прекрасная и непонятная, оказывается вдруг в его комнате и в его голове – только это совсем не страшно, лишь чуточку тревожно, как туманный августовский рассвет в пшеничном поле, как полет стрелы, как сама жизнь – и тогда, на грани яви и сна, хоббиту кажется, что это голос самой Горы, а ее Король обнимает его, прижимая к своей груди, и Бильбо засыпает, успокоенный и уверенный, что все истории так или иначе заканчиваются хорошо.


End file.
